Interdictor Air Destroyer
Minutes of the meeting of the partial Grand Council for the Defense and Preservation of the Order of the Talon from All Foes Foreign and Domestic, by the Grace of God, convened this day April 25, 1969 (a day far too long already after Masoko got in from Greenland before dawn.) Those present: Lady Maria Kanasani of Metatron Cell, our blessed and beautiful living saint, unofficial but uncontested leader of the Chamber Militant. Crusader Harold Moore of Sariel Cell, the only actual professional soldier in living memory to reach his lofty rank. Master of the Forges Erik Svensgaard, whom it's impolite to call an engineer, much less a bloody good one. High Inquisitor Garegin Ohanjanyan, watchdog for the Inquisition when Margottini can't be bothered to leave Rome. Doctor William Pollard, professional blower up of stuff for science. Brother Seok Tae-Hwi, because someone has to represent the spooks and it's sure not going to be anyone smart enough to be doing something useful. Me. That little clockwork spider thingamabobber that pours the best damn tea I've ever had. One of the perks to working for the Grand Council. Order of business: something creepy recovered from Remiel. Proceedings: Dr. Pollard called the meeting to order. Then he called it to order again. Lady Maria fired her revolver into the ceiling and the meeting came to order. Svensgaard presented a bunch of papers and photographs of a mangled-looking flying saucer. He said it was recovered along with the hulk of Sariel Crawler from where the cell was attacked in the American Southwest region. The cell inflicted substantial damage on the attackers, and this was the largest piece the Epistolaries recovered. It wasn't much bigger than an Allied Vindicator, but had four evenly spaced turrets that seem to have had excellent arcs of fire. Svensgaard admitted that he has no idea what the turrets actually shot, but given the saucer's shape and size, the thing is probably an air superiority craft of some kind. Doctor Pollard stated that if the artificers want to understand what gizmos more sophisticated than a grandfather clock do, the Fellowship of St. Thomas is at the Order's service. Svensgaard claimed that the Chamber Militant doesn't need to understand what the saucer shoots, only that it shoots at airborne targets. Lady Maria suggested Svensgaard leave the military decisions to the Chamber Militant. Crusader Moore agreed with both Maria's suggestion and Svensgaard's assessment of the saucer's purpose. He pointed to several small openings around the lower surface of the saucer and wondered what they were, and points to the big glass dome on the bottom and asked what it does. Doctor Pollard observed that the dome couldn't be glass because it's still intact after crashing, unless Moore was suggesting that the saucer deliberately landed in an obscure rural region, perhaps because the pilot got lost and needed directions. Brother Tae-Hwi pointed out that the American Southwest is excellent cattle country and the ship could have been replenishing its food stores. Svensgaard reminded Brother Tae-Hwi that we do not live in a fictional universe like Brother Tae-Hwi's beloved comics depict and said the openings Moore noticed were most likely engines. If so, the saucer likely had a limited top speed. Inquisitor Ohenjanyan would also like to know what the glass dome is. Svensgaard admitted he has no idea what the dome is, but that the clockroach sent to clean it out melted. Inquisitor Ohenjanyan asked why the artificers examining the saucer didn't melt. Svensgaard said they sent the saucer to a French research facility as soon as possible and provided the coordinates. Crusader Moore checked the coordinates and said forces unknown took the facility in question down to the bedrock forty-two hours ago. I made a mental note to get something stronger than tea after this meeting. Category:Units